Kagome, The Death Envoy
by Crystalize Moonnie
Summary: Urameshi Yusuke, a well known infamous delinquent. His adventures started when he was dead. And the one who started it with him was none other than Higurashi Kagome.
1. Prologue

**_Kagome, The Death Envoy_**

 ** _Summary : Urameshi Yusuke, a well known infamous delinquent. His adventures starts when he was dead. And the one who started it with him was none other than Higurashi Kagome._**

 ** _Crossover : Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha_**

 ** _Pairing : Yusuke X Kagome_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

Blood.

It was everywhere.

The grass and trees were not spared and wilted due to the unforgiving miasma that lingered heavily in the air. Mourns and cries can be heard everywhere for their love ones.

At the center of it all, a group of different races battle against the cause of negativity. A young maiden aimed her arrow at the target while both her friends and allies kept the enemy busy. She concentrated her powers through the arrow.

One shot. She only has one shot. Then everything would be over.

With a loud battle cry, the arrow of purification soared through the sky, and in slow motion, pierced through the Hanyo's heart. The Hanyo's eyes widened in shock as he realized his mistake. The Reiryouku in the arrow burned causing him to gasp in pain. He staggered as others catch their breath.

The Western Lord stopped his idiotic brother to prevent unnecessary bloodshed, The foe of the group panicked, the blood veins in his eyes could be seen as he tried to be rid of the Reiryouku that was consuming him, his skin slowly rotting and peeling off. But it was of no use, the Hanyo screamed in pure agony before bursting into ashes, without leaving a second trace of his existence. Everything and everyone went silent as they watch the Shikon Jewel float towards the young maiden.

Kagome felt her voice restrict in her througt. She reached out her left hand as the jewel landed on her palm. She grasped it tightly while tears of exhaustion and relief ran down her cheeks.

"I-Its over…" Everyone's shoulder slumped. It's over! Finally! The young kitsune's voice in the group trembled. "I-Is Naraku d-de-dead…?" Sango snapped out of her daze and hesitantly walked towards the place where the Hanyo burst in to ashes. The demon slayer bent down and inspect the ground. She sighed in relief.

"Yes, Shippo. Naraku is finally gone for good."

* * *

 _ **Moonie's Note :**_ I've decided to post this story, its been stuck in my book since last year. ( There should be others, Iv'e uploaded them almost at the same time xD) Do not expect immediate update though. Tomorrow's my middle year test, and I haven't read a single thing. Like, not even one. I just need to get this out cuz... well, just because. xD I'd appreciate it if you review though~

This prologue isn't really what I wanted to write down, but Im in quite a rush right now...This prologue would probably be taken out after i finished my exams, which is after a week. and I'll edit this with the real one... Actually, this is related to the story, so you might as well remember this before a week is up before I replaced it with the **REAL** chapter 1, haha~


	2. Chapter 1

_**Kagome, The Death Envoy**_

 _ **Summary : Urameshi Yusuke, a well known infamous delinquent. His adventures starts when he was dead. And the one who started it with him was none other than Higurashi Kagome.**_

 _ **Crossover : Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha**_

 _ **Pairing : Yusuke X Kagome**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **"Pleased To Meet You!"**_

* * *

Urameshi Yusuke, aged 14, has a very bad personality.

Currently he is floating cross-legged mid air all the while processing what he had just gathered up.

"…That's right…I was hit by the car!"

'I don't think this one's gonna make it!'

"I'm…dead?"

Yusuke furrowed his eyebrow in confusion and a sweat trickled down. "Then I'm now…I've become a ghoul?"

.

.

.

"Correctamundo~!"

Yusuke blinked, seemingly snapped out of his half-serious passing thought.

"Your skills of perception are quite sharp, aren't they?"

He tilted his head upwards only to see a black haired braided girl who was also wearing midnight blue kimono with a white obi sash. Its strange enough for someone to wear kimono in the day, since those are the clothing people used to wear in histories, but no, Yusuke wasn't staring at her intently because of that. More like the fact that he was staring at the oar that the girl was sitting on diagonally in mid air miraculously without falling.

If the girl noticed his staring, she didn't comment on it. In fact, she smiled with her eyes closed and continued speaking."Accidents like this happen ALL the time. Those who can't believe they're dead will either become floating ghosts or earth bound ghouls."

Yusuke once again furrowed his eyebrows, confused and bluntly said what was on his mind. "Who're you?"

The girl grinned. "I'm the escorter for souls on the crossroads, Kagome. Probably equivalent to "Death" in the western cultures! Pleased to meet you!"

* * *

 ** _Moonie's Note :_** well, here's the first chapter. Short, yes. I just feel like ending at that point. You could say that I'm a bit lazy to delete the prologue, and this was suppose to be the prologue... Don't ask. Im confused myself. There may be some grammar mistakes, but I didn't want to reread them just to correct them. xD

Well, some of you might be confused, but I am following the Manga, not the anime.

To be honest, I've watched less than 10 episodes, and the manga? I can't say that i even read all of them...tee hee! xD So bear with my mistakes xD Review, please. It helps me feel motivated.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Kagome, The Death Envoy_**

 ** _Summary: Urameshi Yusuke, a well known infamous delinquent. His adventures_** ** _starts_** ** _when he was dead. And the one who started it with him was none other than Higurashi Kagome._**

 ** _Crossover: Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha_**

 ** _Pairing: Yusuke X Kagome_**

 ** _Rating: T_**

* * *

 ** _ **Chapter** 2 _**

**_The Test For Revival_**

* * *

This is where Yusuke stared at the girl mockingly all the while closing in on her.

"What's so pleasing about meeting me? Huh? Miss?"

"Please do not use eyes like that on the escorter of souls!"

With the weird girl's blunt response, Yusuke huffed and backed off, resuming his cross-legged position mid-air. "I may be a little evil- but I'm still very popular! What do you mean 'correctamundo', idiot! Shouldn't you feel a little more sad for my death?"

Kagome blinked and laughed heartily while taking out a notebook. "Haha looks like your personality's very accurately recorded on the life and death book!" With this she seemingly ignored the boy who is half-concerned for her sanity and flipped the pages. "Urameshi Yusuke 14 years old, has a violent character, is brash, impatient, and very naïve with some very dirty hands and filled with stupidity!" At this, Yusuke's eyebrow twitch as he watch the floating girl continue to read off the 'life-and-death' book.

"Lazy, likes to use others, fights, smokes, drinks, gambles, requires social help- and a whole list of other assorted behavior problems…" Kagome trailed off. "…What words are these?!Looks like an unpopular bad boy to me!"

"You mind your own business!"

* * *

"Hey… that kid I pushed aside… How is he? Is he hurt?"

It was after moments of silence that Yusuke broke it by speaking. Kagome looked at Yusuke from her shoulder, blinking. "You're worried?" Upon seeing his scrunched up eyebrows, she continued. "Want to go see him?" She lifted her sleeves, covering her slight smile at the subtle lit up in the gaze of the bad boy.

* * *

The two inhuman spirits lingered outside the hospital, but still somehow able to listen to the conversation that just happened.

"Heh…. He's safe and sound…" Kagome watched Yusuke smiled in relief with a smile on her own face. She quickly composed herself when said boy turned to her with a wide smile. "All right! I've got nothing on my mind now. So, you're called Kagome, right? Bring me along-whether to heaven or to hell, anywhere!"

Kagome blinked slowly before giggling, causing the boy to narrow his eyes. "…What's so funny?"

Kagome grinned in reply. "You're mistaken… I'm not here to bring you away- I'm here to ask whether you would like to accept the test for revival."

"Re…Revival? What's the meaning of that?"

"Mmm… to put it simply,-your death came as a surprise to Reikai, the spirit world. Even the gods never dreamt that you would sacrifice yourself to save a little boy. At the moment, there is no place for you either in heaven or hell." Kagome smiled, albeit awkwardly at the boy who has his jaw opened in disbelief.

"No place for me? Why?! I died for that boy! Why is it without the expectations?!" Kagome closed her right eye, glancing towards her left as a sweat trickled down her brow.

"…I didn't want to say this because you seem to have been severely hit… but even though the boy was to be knocked down by the car-he was supposed to have miraculously escaped without a scratch."

"Eh? Without a scratch…"

"Right, because the ball would become a buffer element. In short, your death was actually in vain."Kagome bit down her lip as to keep her from laughing out loud. She decided to spare the poor boy from any more cruel jabs and just went straight to the point. "But, hey, you can accept the test for revival!" Seeing as she got the sulking boy's attention, she continued. "A situation like yours is something seen once in a hundred years. Therefore, I have no idea what kind of test it is. You'll become a wandering ghoul if you don't accept this test, so you might as well accept it- this isn't a bad idea now is it?" As to assure him, she closed her eyes and smiled.

"No…nope!" Kagome's eyes opened at this. "Huh? Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said nope, I'd rather become a wandering ghoul. There's no meaning if I revive anyway. I'm sure everybody is rejoicing over my death-if I revive, I'll only irritate more people."

Kagome just watched, a thin line on her mouth as she continues to listen to the ironic thoughts of the 14 year old. "My mom is only 29 years old- if I wasn't around, she might even find a good man!"

"…Such despondent words at 14 years old? Why must you draw the conclusion so soon?" Kagome smiled thinly before she turned away from him, and floated away not before saying something to him. "…why not you visit them and think it over, tell me the answer after you've finished pondering!"

* * *

"Oi… Kagome." At the sound of her name, Kagome appeared soundlessly beside Yusuke with a close-eyed smile. "You called?"

"This test of revival…I accept!"

* * *

 _ **Posted** **at:** **20 February 2018**_

 _ **Moonie's Note:**_...haha I deserve a beating. *sweatdrop* Well, at least I made this longer, right? Riiiiight. I'm deeply sorry, this does not excuse my sleazy behavior. If you found any, pardon my grammar. And as usual, reviews would be appreciated. :)


End file.
